


Kyungswooned

by detunedxradio



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Genderbending, slight crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:23:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5273018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detunedxradio/pseuds/detunedxradio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's another year of university and Jongin was excited to see her friends again after being abroad for a year. She couldnt believe her eyes when the tiny and fragile, shy Kyungsoo was now more confident, buff, and manly. She was instantly Kyungswooned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Kyungsoo gettin' swole is something I've been waiting for. 
> 
> SINGING HALLELUJAH YOU GOT ME SINGING HALLELU~~~JAHHHH

 

 

 

//

 

  
The leaves rustle in the wind as Jongin walked down the familiar entrance of the university. It's been a year since she left to study in America. Her parents always encouraged her to challenge herself, to take advantage what studying abroad can give her, and most importantly do what makes her happy. Jongin left with a heavy heart, for she would miss everything about Korea, but she also left with an open mind, ready to start a new chapter in life.

Jongin knew it would be a long and hard journey. Speaking in English was the least of her worries since she attended an international school in Seoul. She even sometimes talk to Sehun in English out of habit. Jongin had always excelled in class and had a fascination for the language. It was being in a whole new different place where no one knew her that seemed a bit intimidating. She was lucky to find a few other international students that were from Korea as well. However Jongin tried her best to make friends with people in class or the dance team she joined. She took chances and when she stumbled a bump in the road, she did her best to overcome it.

Jongin remembers when she spent her first American Thanksgiving. She was already sad she couldn't spend Chuseok at home. Her mom makes the best food and she's not even being biased. It was at a new friend, Amber’s home, that she spent the American holiday with. The friendly girl was more than happy to invite Jongin over for a few days. Jongin was able to see similar traditions in a holiday that brings families together and eat lots of food. Jongin loved to eat but she felt like she reached a new level during that holiday. That wasn't the first and last holiday she experienced away from home. It was bittersweet though she was able to learn how people celebrated their own traditions and enjoyed being able to experience it firsthand.

Jongin always kept in touch with her family. She thanks the existence of technology. It also helped a lot she could talk to her best friend, Sehun. There was quite a time difference, but that didn't stop Jongin wishing her mom happy birthday at 3am or comfort Sehun when she was having a mental breakdown despite having a midterm paper due that morning, still unfinished. Jongin never forgot to be thankful for those who stood by her. It's a huge commitment to study in a different country and is an unforgettable experience. Jongin feels lucky it's unforgettable in the sense where she’ll look back and if she had the chance, would love to experience it all over again. She's told herself that one year abroad will go by in an instant. It really did as she finds herself walking on campus. 

Jongin finally reaches the quad Sehun dorms in this semester. Jongin is supposed to meet her and their other friends for lunch, but wanted to do a little surprise. She walks inside and bumps into a former classmate, Baekhyun. He happened to be going down the stairs and his face lit up upon seeing her. They share a brief hug and catch up for a moment. Baekhyun was on his way to see his boyfriend, Chanyeol. Jongin thought it was great to see they were still happily together. She politely ends the conversation saying she needs to go see Sehun. They say their goodbyes and promised to properly catch up some time. Jongin goes to the open lounge near the lobby and waits for Sehun to show up. She had messaged her best friend saying she was already at the main cafeteria. She sits where she has a good view of the main doors of the quad, but away from anyone being able to see her inside. Jongin giggles while waiting, anticipating to finally see her best friend again. 

Soon enough Sehun hurriedly steps out of the quad and begins walking towards the cafeteria. Jongin gives Sehun some time to walk ahead before leaving the quad also. Jongin keeps a safe distance, snickering at how dressed up Sehun looked. Her best friend hardly dresses up so nicely. Maybe it's the usual dress up the first day and look like acceptable trash for the rest of the semester. Jongin raises an eyebrow as Sehun literally sways her hips languidly. She laughs to herself thinking who the hell is she trying to impress because Jongin knows it's not her. They're almost at the entrance to the cafeteria when Jongin lunges towards Sehun. She sneakily grabs Sehun's ass and whispers in her best manly voice, “Hey baby. Where have you been all my life?” Sehun shrieks at the sudden action and Jongin can't contain the obnoxious laugh that comes out.

“Fucking hell. Jongin, you scared me!” Sehun glares at her best friend, who is still laughing. Jongin wipes away an actual tear that escapes and hugs Sehun. “But I couldn't resist! Also, you didn't tell me you've been working out.” Jongin playfully smacks Sehun’s butt and the other squeaks. Sehun rolls her eyes and walks inside. “You’re lucky I love you,” she muttered. Jongin is too busy teasing her best friend and stops when someone calls out her name. “Joonmyeon oppa!” shouts Jongin as she runs to give him a big hug. She looks around to see Yixing and Luhan are also there to see her. After hugging and greeting everyone, they sit down at a table.

“Joonmyeon, where's Kyungsoo?” asked Yixing. Joonmyeon shrugs saying that Kyungsoo promised to be on time. Jongin felt bad, she was too excited to see everyone and completely forgot about Kyungsoo. Not that they were the closest, but she still valued their friendship. “Maybe he's too busy running away from horny girls,” jokes Luhan. They all laugh except for Jongin, who was clearly confused. Luhan explains that while Jongin was gone Kyungsoo became a ladiesman. She laughs at the thought of cute, little nerdy Kyungsoo even having the confidence to speak to a girl. It took Kyungsoo almost a year before he got comfortable around her and Sehun. “I'm not shitin, you Jongin. Just wait and see.” Jongin felt slight fear for her life the way Luhan evily laughs and grins at her. Jongin glares at him, still unconvinced and Joonmyeon suggests they go get food first.

Everyone is busily joking and talking until Kyungsoo finally arrived almost an hour later. “Sorry guys, got held up at work,” apologized Kyungsoo. Jongin almost chokes on a french fry when she first laid eyes on Kyungsoo. Luhan was definitely not lying. Kyungsoo was a bit tanner and Jongin sucked in her breath when she saw those biceps flex when Kyungsoo grabbed a water bottle from his backpack. He was still out of breath and oh  _god_. Jongin was practically drooling as she watched Kyungsoo drink from the bottle. A light sheen of sweat on his skin and she wanted to lick her tongue along the Adam's apple and have a little taste.

“Wow Jongin. Stop feasting on Kyungsoo right now...you're like heavily breathing and it’s scaring me,” says Luhan. Jongin’s cheeks are flushed red as all eyes are on her, including Kyungsoo. She laughs nervously and sips her iced tea. “I wasn’t looking at Kyungsoo like that!” she snorts, she cries internally right at that moment, and continues to eat in silence. Jongin can feel the judging stares and hushed whispers. “Enough! Everyone get to eating now or so help me God I will..” Jongin cuts of her best friend with a french fry and they all laugh.

“S’okay, Sehun. Jongin can look at me all she wants.” Jongins mouth drops when Kyungsoo looks at her. There’s a darkness to the stare in his eyes and she wishes she could deny the feeling between her thighs when Kyungsoo licks his lips while continuing to stare at her.

 

//

 

Once they entered the dorm, Jongin fell onto Sehun’s bed in defeat. “What have the gods done to sweet, adorable, pure, loving...” Sehun sighs and pushes Jongin over to sit on her bed. Jongin is mumbling incoherent things and Sehun is slightly amused, but also concerned for her. “Jongin, calm down!” shouts Sehun as she grabs Jongin’s face. Sehun squishes Jongin’s cheeks and laughs how her best friend looks like an ugly ass fish out of water. 

Jongin loosens from Sehun’s hold and practically wails. “I can't calm down! I stared at Kyungsoo like a hungry dog in front of everyone! Who...what….how dare he make me feel hot and heavy! His fucking thighs! I mean they were so squishy before now they’re so toned?! ...did you see his biceps? Sun kissed skin? and the veins in those arms...the things I would do to have them wrapped around me while he’s fucking me senseless.” Jongin moans into the pillow wondering how on earth could she be happy normal Jongin one moment to a cat who’s in heat.

“Wow….” Sehun sat there speechless. She knew Kyungsoo was now Jongin’s type, but where did this horndog come from? Jongin screams and covers her mouth, while shaking her head in disbelief. “No! No!! I did not mean that! God why do I sound like a desperate slut!” exasperates Jongin. She goes back to laying down on Sehun’s bed. If she were to expertly have this pillow suffocate her and—

“There, there. We can’t help it that you’re showing your trueself.” Sehun removes the pillow and turns Jongin who is currently glaring at her. "Honestly, it took me time to get used to it too. We saw him transform within the year….” Sehun thinks back on how Kyungsoo had this sudden determination to get buff. She has an idea why, but she won’t say anything. “Yeah he's attractive but damn Jongin did you not get any action while abroad?”Jongin gasps at the thought of sleeping with a random guy and covers her body. “Sehun! You know I'm not like that.”

Sehun rolls her eyes at response. “You're also not a virgin so don't act like such a saint.” Jongin pouts and sits up on the bed, crossing her arms. “I know I’m not! Okay…I can do this. It's not like we hang out all the time. Kyungsoo and I have different majors, so what are the odds we'll be in the same class?”

 

//

 

“Shit fuck shit. I am fucked.”

“Jongin….you okay?” asked Kyungsoo. His eyebrows furrowed and Jongin flinched when she felt a hand on her arm. Kyungsoo asks her again if she is doing alright, this time in English. Jongin is too distracted by how good Kyungsoo’s English is.

They sat next to each other in Academic Writing in English class. Jongin totally forgot she took on the class for some easy credits and needed something to help balance out her much more difficult major courses. A normal person would think she was crazy for thinking writing papers in English instead of Korean was an “easy” thing. She had calmly walked to the small classroom of 20 students that morning. This class would be a breeze since she had already done some sort of academic writing in her British literature class back in America. Upon entering the classroom Jongin realizes all of the seats were taken except one chair….right next Kyungsoo. Jongin had never wanted to run away so fast in her life. Fate wasn’t on her side as the foreign professor walked in and asked her to take a seat.

It’s been 10 minutes into class and Jongin is cursing at the the clock for being so damn slow. Jongin’s got places to be and it’s not places that encourage her imagining her sitting on Kyungsoo’s lap. Kyungsoo is looking at her and she feels like an idiot for not being able to say anything. “Y…yeah! I'm great. Just smashing!” stammered Jongin. She’s too busy wondering who the fuck still uses ‘smashing’ in everyday language and wants to cry at how pathetic she is to notice Kyungsoo is still trying to talk to her.

“Alright. So yes or no?”  
“Yes.” t _ake me, my body is ready!_  “Wait what are we talking about? Sorry.”

Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow and chuckles softly. Jongin sat there confused at how such a formerly tiny person can have such a sexy and husky voice. Kyungsoo points to somewhere in the syllabus that states a small group project that’s 15% of their grade. God, did Jongin hate group projects. Who assigns group projects in academy writing courses anyway? 

 

“The presentation we have to do. I don't know anyone else in this class, so why not work on it with you.” Kyungsoo shrugs as he sits back in his seat and stretches his arms. Jongin is wondering if Kyungsoo has a hidden agenda to kill her because his abs are in her view. She silently whines when the sweater doesn’t go high enough to give her the full view. She curses at the invention of tight fit sweaters. 

_Say no. Absolutely not! Are you crazy?! This sounds terrible!_  
“Great! I mean...same here. It'd be easier to meet up anyways.”

They don’t talk for the next few minutes and Jongin is wondering why aren’t they done with class yet. Isn’t it syllabus week? The professor goes on about what he expects from the students and Jongin could care less. Kyungsoo complains that it’s hot and takes off the sweater. It was still warm during the day, but the buildings still wasted students’ money by cranking the heaters on. Jongin actually begins to thank the heavens for such sweaters as Kyungsoo's undershirt clings onto it, baring all for a brief moment. She could feel the wind being knocked out of her when Kyungsoo catches her watching. Kyungsoo has caught her hungrily staring at his body,  _twice_  and it hasn’t even been a full week of classes yet. 

“Wanna go to my apartment after classes today?” suggests Kyungsoo. He feigns ignorance towards Jongin and it’s quite amusing how flustered the other can be. “Your apartment?!” responds Jongin a bit too loudly. The professor orders for Jongin to not be so disruptive in class and she’s blushing. She was never scolded in class in all of her fourteen years of school. Kyungsoo leans over to whisper that Jongin shouldn’t worry about it and continue on with the class. Jongin shivers when the hot breath lingers for a moment near her ear and wow she somehow still hasn’t pounced on Kyungsoo yet.

Luckily, the professor finally lets them out early and Jongin is ready to leave before she actually does something to Kyungsoo. He’s quick to grab her by the wrist and gives her a bright heart shaped smile. “So, my apartment after class? I finish at 4:20pm. I know you take the train home, right? The station’s like five minutes away from my place.” Jongin stands there still too shy to look at Kyungsoo in the eye. He leans in closer and smirks, "Are you thinking we'd be doing something else?” 

Jongin shifts away uncomfortably from Kyungsoo and can’t deny the other is looking at her differently. It’s the same feeling she had that day they met up for lunch. 

“N..no?” 

Kyungsoo walks towards Jongin and although he’s a little shorter, it doesn’t deter the affect he has on her. Jongin gulps when she’s left leaning on the table with Kyungsoo so close to her face.

“Oh, well I wouldn’t mind having a little fun too. We can do anything your heart desires.”

 

//

 

“We can do anything your heart desires.” 

Jongin horribly imitated what Kyungsoo had done earlier that morning to Sehun. They were eating a late lunch together in an empty study room. They’re not supposed to be eating there, but no one really follows the rules anyways. Sehun almost chokes on her sandwich and she can’t hide the grin she has on her face. “Wow, so it’s true Kyungsoo’s knows how to make moves!”

“Sehun, you are  _not_ helping! I have to meet Kyungsoo in like ten minutes. What do I do?!”   
“Just accept it.” Sehun shrugs and takes a couple of chips into her hand. “You obviously wouldn’t mind having sex with Kyungsoo, so I don’t quite catch what’s holding you back?”

“The reason that it’s Kyungsoo is why! I…I can’t imagine even kissing him.”   
It was an obvious lie and Jongin hated herself for that. 

“No matter how Kyungsoo looks or acts now, I still remember who he used to be and  _that_ is why I shouldn’t be just some casual fuck to him. He doesn’t deserve that,” reasons Jongin. She huffs before drinking the rest of her soda in one go. She winces at the burning feeling in her throat and wishes it was alcohol instead.

Sehun ran to Jongin’s side and hugged her, while cooing. “Aw, Jongie’s so sweet!”  
“I am so done with you!” Jongin stands up from the seat and stomped out of the room with her belongings.

“But Kyungsoo isn’t! Use condoms!” Jongin hears Sehun shout and she would go back to punch her so-called best friend in the face. However Jongin is always punctual and isn’t one to let others wait. 

 

 

//

 

Jongin can see Kyungsoo in the distance. He stood in front of the music building with hands in his pockets. Jongin wondered how hands can fit in those tight as hell jeans and then she remembers how cute and small Kyungsoo’s hands are. Not that she ever noticed the size of his hands before? Jongin shook her head and continues to walk towards Kyungsoo. 

“H..hey Kyungsoo!” greets Jongin a little to eagerly.   
Her heart leaped at the sight of Kyungsoo smiling at her as he puts away his headphones.

“Oh, hey! I thought I was early and here you are…let’s go.”

Kyungsoo’s apartment is close to the music building, which must be convenient for him, Jongin thinks since the man studies composing. They didn’t talk much on the way to the apartment and Jongin doesn’t mind at all. She’s afraid of what nonsense she could blubber out of her mouth. The building seemed to be for students as everyone they see are quite young. They walk up to the second floor and Kyungsoo led her to the apartment at the end of the hall. He opens the door and Jongin walks in, quietly thanking him. They take of their shoes and Kyungsoo guides her to the small living room. It’s quite spacious for a small one bedroom apartment near campus and very tidy. 

Jongin knows Kyungsoo loves to clean and she will never understand it because she absolutely hates it. She sits there on the couch and notices the minimalistic, black and grey interior design. Normally she’d think whoever lived here was depressed and needed help, but she finds there is some sophistication about it. Kyungsoo sits next to her with a mug of hot tea in each hand. Jongin takes one mug and blushes when their fingers brush against each other. Kyungsoo chuckles and sets his mug on the coffee table to let the tea steep, with a coaster of course.

“How about we relax a bit first? Then we can brainstorm a plan for the project,” suggets Kyungsoo. “Relax?” Jongin sat there looking down at the mug. Her hands are shaking. 

“Yeah, relax.” Kyungsoo takes the mug she’s been using as a security blanket and sets it on the coffee table also. He sits closer to Jongin and she squeaks when there’s a hand on her thigh. Kyungsoo’s face shows no expression but his hands are dangerously speaking volumes. Jongin is about to shift away, but then Kyungsoo pushes her down on the couch. Jongin yelps when she is straddled by Kyungsoo. They stare at each other in silence and Kyungsoo has his left hand on her cheek, his thumb rubbing in comforting circles. 

“I’ve missed you, Jongin.” His facial expression is earnest and Jongin can feel herself melting under his touch.  
“M…me too. I missed all of you guys.”  
“I missed you so much more….” Kyungsoo leans forward, his breath ghosting on Jongin’s lips. Something tells Jongin that she should stop this right now. This is wrong and she shouldn’t be taking advantage of Kyungsoo.

“Stop thinking, Jongin. Just feel.” 

Kyungsoo kisses the side of her jaw softly and his right hand is on her waist. Jongin moans at the tender lips tracing their way down her neck. She naturally wraps her arms around Kyungsoo’s neck. Kyungsoo leaves a red mark on her collarbone and looks at her with hungry eyes.

Jongin initiates their first kiss. It’s begins chaste. She’s overflowing with emotions even from the slightest touch and it surprises her that Kyungsoo is a good kisser. Kyungsoo tastes like strawberries. Maybe it’s the lip balm she noticed that Kyungsoo uses, but whatever. He tasted hella good and soft plump lips against hers is an amazing feeling. His tongue swipes at her bottom lip asking for entrance.  She lets him gain access as her fingers card through his hair. Jongin thinks she could get used to this.  _Oh_ , she wouldn’t mind doing this all day. She bit on his lower lip and moans when she felt his hardening arousal against her.

“God, I’ve been waiting for those sounds to come out of your pretty lips,” mumbles Kyungsoo. He has a hand down to her thighs again. Slowly caressing them as he continues to kiss along her body. Jongin feels so lightheaded and drunk on how good Kyungsoo tastes. She doesn’t notice when fingers are on the button of her jeans and Kyungsoo pulls the zipper down. She unconsicouly lets Kyungsoo pull down her jeans a bit and squeaks when she can feel a finger crook inside of her. Jongin grabs onto Kyungsoo’s biceps and holy shit are they are firm. Kyungsoo keeps kissing her as evenutally another finger goes inside. Since when did Kyungsoo know about fingering? Jongin thought sweet little Kyungsoo had never even kissed a girl. Jongin mewls as Kyungsoo goes at a faster pace. She palms his erection as he continues fingering her. 

“Shit, Jongin,” curses Kyungsoo under his breath. He suddenly pulled down Jongin’s underwear and the latter is squirming, embarrassed at how he stares at her. Kyungsoo gives her a small smile before leaning closer to her wet pussy. When there’s no sign of protest from Jongin he gives a lick. Jongin’s hips buck at the sudden intrusion of Kyungsoo’s tongue. “Kyungsoo!” she shouts his name when his tongue reaches as far as it can. He laps at the juices and hums when he sucks on the engorged clit.

Jongin has never had someone go down on her before. Sehun was right that the sensation is mindblowing. Jongin's breathing was becoming more ragged as Kyungsoo expertly moved his tongue in circular motions. Her fingers tugged on Kyungsoo’s hair. Her thighs kept him close. 

Kyungsoo immediately stops when there is a loud knock on his door. “Yo, Kyungsoo! Open up!” Jongin is actually the first to whine and curse at the sudden cockblock. Kyungsoo laughs and tells Jongin to get dressed just in case. She sheepishly does as Kyungsoo goes to his front door. The door is opened and he comes to contact with his oh so kind neighbor.

“Jongdae, there better be a good reason why you’re here.” Kyungsoo is mentally throwing daggers at the neighbor. Despite being older, Jongdae is fucking scared. “I…uhh…..kinda need somewhere to crash for a bit?” Kyungsoo crosses his arm as he wants Jongdae to explain. “What happened to your apartment?” Jongdae nervously chuckles and rubs the back of his neck. “Well, about  _that_. It’s flooded right now.”

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes upon what he hears. Jongdae being his clumsy self is nothing new. One time he almost burnt down the apartment building trying to cook an egg wrapped in aluminum foil in a microwave. Jongdae saw someone do it just fine on youtube is his excuse. They’re lucky there wasn’t a ban on using any kind of cooking equipment after that incident. Kyungsoo doesn’t want to think about the other accidents. It’s a wonder Jongdae is even allowed to live in the building. 

Jongdae can’t keep still as he tries to explain to Kyungsoo what happened. His eyes are looking at everything, but an intimidating Kyungsoo. “You see…I was in the bathroom…. _alone_...and ya know some things fell into my toilet..and I somehow flushed the toilet..and well-“  Jongdae’s boyfriend, Minseok joins the conversation and cuts to the chase. “Jongdae’s fleshlight fell in the toilet while we were making out and he conveniently flushed the toilet when he slipped. He needs somewhere to be while I literally clean up his fucking mess.” Jongdae is smiling at Kyungsoo and the latter wants to basically shank him because 1.) His idiot neighbor needs babysitting, again 2.) This neighbor kept him from finishing his business with Jongin.

“Oh shit. Jongin.”

“Jongin’s here?!” Jongdae lights up at the mention of Kyungsoo’s closet crush. Closet crush as in everyone but Jongin knows. The elder is about to open the door wider to let himself in the apartment and Kyungsoo pushes him away.

“Yes, she’s here and you’re not welcome inside my apartment. Minseok, just have him wait at the cafe nearby…I’m…. _busy._ ” Jongdae doesn’t get the message and is about to argue, but his boyfriend is there to shut him up. “Don’t be too rough,” whispers Minseok before leaving with a confused Jongdae. Kyungsoo slightly blushes and closes the door in front of him.

“Umm….Kyungsoo?” The said man turns around and Jongin is standing with her jacket on. “It’s getting late, so I should go now….I…I….need to walk my dogs....so…” It's a lame mistake but Jongin is in a rush to leave. Jongin is shifting from the living room towards the front door. Kyungsoo frowns and Jongin is not sure if she can handle how cute he looks. 

“Don’t go.” 

“But…I really need to go though?” 

Jongin nervously stands there as Kyungsoo only looks at her. He soon sighs and fingers run through his hair. “Okay, sorry about my neighbor…and about what happened earlier-“

“It’s okay! It was a mistake.” Jongin doesn’t notice the feeling of hurt that hits Kyungsoo. She simply adjusts her shoulder bag, ready to leave. “I should get going.” Kyungsoo has a hand on her wrist when she gets out of the apartment.

“Wait, let me walk you to the station. It’s getting dark.” Jongin was about to protest, but Kyungsoo already has his keys in hand and locks his apartment door.

They walk in silence. Kyungsoo notices Jongin looking at him as if there is something she wants to say. He smiles to himself. Hands in his pockets as they continue to walk together. Once they reach the train station entrance Jongin whispers a  _goodbye_  to Kyungsoo and does a small bow, before scurrying down the stairs. Kyungsoo does a small wave even if Jongin can’t see it. Once she’s out of his sight Kyungsoo lets out a dejected sigh. He shouldn’t have rushed things and maybe Jongdae knocking on his door was a sign. He hopes that he didn’t scare away Jongin. It’s the last thing he wanted.

 

 

 

//

 

Jongin rushed into her bedroom once she got home. She knows her older brother probably walked their poodles already. The images of what happened earlier are still vivid in her mind. Her cheeks are burning when she recalls how intimately close they were. There’s heat in the pool of her stomach and she wants to die at the thought of what could have happened if they were never interrupted. The computer is still on and it indicates that she has new messages from some chatting app. Her phone died during the train ride and well that sucked because there was thirty minutes of no music to help distract her. 

 

** ♢Sehunnie♢ **

sup betch   4:45pm

r u still at kyungsoo’s place?  4:55pm

hello???  5:24pm  
/HELLO/  5:26pm  
omg  5:26pm  
O MG dONT TELL ME YOU’RE DOING THE DEED  5:27pm  
I NeeD DEETZ KIM JONGIN  6:05pm

 **니니얍!♡**  
Sehun, no! We…we didn’t do anything >_<  6:15pm

 ** ♢Sehunnie♢ **  
don’t lie to me. I can see that red mark on ur collarbone owo  6:16pm

 

Jongin squeaks upon reading the message. She actually did have a hickey on her collarbone and reminds herself she’ll need to add her expensive concealer instead of the drugstore one she uses daily. Gotta make use of it eventually. Jongin still blames Sehun for pressuring her to buy it. 

 

 ** ♢Sehunnie♢ **  
i’m still waiting on those deetz gurl  6:18pm

 **니니얍!♡**  
Nothing happened. I swear ugh  6:18pm

 ** ♢Sehunnie♢ **  
nothing happened? proveit! I demand a full body search tomorrow!!!1  6:19pm

 **니니얍!♡**  
Wtf no??????  6:20pm

 ** ♢Sehunnie♢ **  
there’s nowhere to hide Jongin….n o w h e r e   6:20pm

Jongin groans as she turns away from her computer. She knows Sehun is serious about that body search. Jongin undresses to change into some pajamas and shrieks when she looks at her reflection. Kyungsoo pretty much marked her all over the place. Jongin’s eyes follows the marks that went down her body. He seemed to really enjoy the inner thigh area, Jongin mentally notes. Jongin has her hands on scarlet red cheeks. What is she thinking? 

After changing her clothes, Jongin notices her oversized shirt is still showing the bloomed marks and she whines in her pillow.  
Concealer won’t do shit. She is doomed once Sehun finds her.

 

//

 

It’s not hard for Sehun to pindown Jongin. You’d think she would at least try avoiding Sehun. However there she was casually walking on her way to get her favorite caramel macchiato from the coffee shop on campus. Something Jongin does routinely because she can never get through her day without a double shot of espresso. When leaving the coffee shop Jongin almost drops her drink from shock when Sehun seizes her. The former is a blubbering mess and tries to get out of Sehun’s hold. Damn Sehun’s fit body. Jongin can see Baekhyun walking out of the quad and yells for help. Baekhyun attempts to grab onto Jongin, but Sehun is quick pulling her best friend away. Jongin wails when her precious drink is now spilled onto the dirty concrete. 

“Sehun! My drink!”

“Oh shut up. I’ll buy you a new one later!”

“But  _Sehun_ I need my caramel macchiato or else I can’t properly start my day. Don’t fuck up my flow!” shouts Jongin. Her best friend rolls her eyes and brings them inside the quad entrance. Baekhyun follows them, not wanting to leave Jongin alone. He knows how crazy Sehun can get.

“What’s got you two riled up?” wonders Baekhyun. 

“Jongin is in denial that she slept with Kyungsoo.” Jongin chokes on her own spit at the straightforward response, not that Sehun also had her in a semi-headlock. “I d...didn’t sleep with him! How would... _you_ know?!” responds Jongin with a strained voice.

“I have my ways, no more questions. Now we’re doing that interrogation whether you like it or not.” Sehun begins to drag Jongin towards the elevator. “Oh! Baekhyun, you’re more than welcome to join.”

“What?!”

“So? He’s gay. It’s not like every guy out there wants to smang you anyways.”

Baekhyun checks the time and he still has time to spare before his history class starts. He knows the little crush Kyungsoo has on Jongin as well. Seriously how dense can Jongin get? He’s proven wrong when they’re all now in Sehun’s room. Jongin denies that Kyungsoo might have feelings for her. 

“So…then what does  _all_ of this mean?” Baekhyun is pointing to all of the hickies on Jongin’s body. Jongin covers her body and glares at him. She has never seen such savage people trying to get her down to her undies. She will not accept getting ridiculed.  Jongin sighs out of frustration. She should’ve stayed home wrapped up in her blankets catching up on some dramas. “I don’t know? We got caught up in the moment. It was a mistake.”

Sehun scoffs as she had her arms crossed while sitting on her bed. “A mistake would be bumping into each other. A mistake would be spilling coffee on your shirt or some shit. Marking your body that makes it look like you have hives and eating you out is not a mistake!”  

“So what if he ate me out—"

“Aha! Now we’re getting somewhere,” points out Baekhyun.   
He’s snickering and Sehun is joining in on the fun. 

Jongin is slightly pissed off now. Then again she kind of asked for this since avoiding Sehun was possible for at least a little while. “Oh my fucking god. I am never talking to the both of you ever again.” Her phone indicates a new message and she scurries to the abandoned pair of jeans on the floor. It’s Kyungsoo. He asked if they could possibly meet up that day. Jongin is biting her lip out of nervousness. Kyungsoo messaged her sooner than she thought and she’s not sure if she wants to see him yet. Jongin comes up with a lame excuse and sighs when Kyungsoo says he’ll see her at class then.

“By the way avoiding Kyungsoo won’t work out. He’s going to want to talk to you about what happened yesterday and it’ll only get worse if you keep brushing it off,” mentions Baekhyun. Jongin knows what Baekhyun meant. He used to ignore the hell out of poor Chanyeol when he confessed. Eventually they made up after one rainy day and Chanyeol’s been attached to the hip ever since. Baekhyun had described to her what happened. Jongin thinks it was cute. Straight out of a romantic movie and laughs at how there’s no way in hell she’d get to experience something like that. She’s a firm believer that despite the past guys she has been with it is inevitable that she’ll be forever alone. 

Sehun is nodding her head in agreement to Baekhyun’s advice. “He’s right ya’know. Like you said yourself. Kyungsoo deserves better.” It hurts to know her friends are right. However she is too much of coward to admit she might like Kyungsoo more than she had originally thought. 

 

 


	2. Part Two

  
After the incident, Kyungsoo could sense Jongin was ignoring him. Weeks had passed without any progress except for their schoolwork. Jongin only talked to him if it was about their project. They always met in places that was public with a lot of people. It annoyed Kyungsoo at first, but it was the only excuse he had to spend time alone with her. Talk about desperate, Kyungsoo thinks.

The project didn’t make up for much of their grade and the presentation they made of comparing two authors’ works was acceptable. Once they were done with the group project it was hard for anyone to see Jongin. She was honestly busy with school and now worked at her sister’s new restaurant. Jongin was exhausted most of the time. Mentally and physically.

The few times Jongin did show up to meet with her friends it was apparent there was still tension between her and Kyungsoo. He looked like an abandoned puppy and Jongin made it seem like she didn’t care at all. It’s crossed her mind. She feels guilty for treating Kyungsoo this way though it wasn’t enough to act upon it. 

November rolls in and Jongin couldn’t believe how quick time has gone. Chanyeol’s birthday was coming up and Jongin reluctantly agreed to attend his surprise birthday party. Baekhyun planned to hold the party at his shared apartment with Chanyeol. Jongin barely got to the apartment in time because public transportation is a bitch and decided to be delayed out of all days. She hastily messages Sehun she is going up the stairs and her friend is there to open the door. Jongin sighs when she meets the warmth of the home and takes off her shoes and jacket. 

Baekhyun had invited some of his immediate friends and Jongin’s friends as well. So that means Kyungsoo was also there. He looked sharp in a black button down and jeans. Kyungsoo’s black hair was now a deep wine red. Jongin feels incompetent in a simple gray sweater dress and boots. Her hair is a bit messy from running to the apartment. She didn’t even realize she was staring at Kyungsoo too long until she noticed him clearing his throat while looking away. She turns away and joins Sehun who is with Joonmyeon in the kitchen. 

Everyone is already drinking and Joonmyeon hands her a glass of wine. “I know it’s your favorite, but don’t drink too much now.” Joonmyeon winks at her and she giggles when he has a arm around her. She is too engaged in the conversation to notice Kyungsoo had been staring at her the whole time. 

“They’re almost here!” announces Tao, Baekhyun’s good friend from high school. They all hurry to different places to hide in the apartment. Jongin tries to find a place herself and decides to go near a bookshelf. She peers from the bookshelf that faced away from the front door. Kyungsoo is trying to find a place to hide as well and Jongin curses under her breath when he conveniently stands next to her. 

“Hey,” whispers Kyungsoo. He doesn’t receive a response, which he expected. The lights are now off and there is only the streetlight peering through the windows in the kitchen. Kyungsoo’s presence makes Jongin feel tense. She gasps when there is a hand on hers. She knows it’s Kyungsoo and the firm squeeze makes her sigh. He wants their fingers to intertwine and Jongin doesn’t budge. Kyungsoo grunts and pulls Jongin into his arms. He takes the glass from Jongin’s hand and sets it on the small space on the bookshelf. His head is in the crook of her neck as his arms are now around her waist. “Jongin…please talk to me,” he murmurs, “I like you so much it drives me crazy.”

Jongin had a hunch Kyungsoo had felt the same way, but hearing it out loud caught her off guard. Kyungsoo is looking into her eyes and this time Jongin feels so calm. She gets lost into his soft touches and lips that are close to her own. She is reminded of the familiar way their lips brush against each other. The tongue that map their way within her mouth. The two are too distracted to realize Baekhyun and Chanyeol already arrived and everyone already congratulated the birthday boy. 

“About time you two made up!” Jongin immediately pulls away from Kyungsoo when she hears Sehun’s voice. Kyungsoo is straightening out his hair and subtly has his hands together to cover his current bulge. They notice the lights are now on and music is playing in the background. Sehun was looking for Jongin since she was nowhere in sight when the couple arrived. She didn’t mean to interrupt, but everyone else in the apartment was aware they were sucking each other’s face.

“Surprise?” says Jongin meekly. Everyone is snickering at them and speaking in hushed whispers. Jongin is blushing like mad. Kyungsoo smiles and wraps an arm around Jongin’s waist and takes her glass. “How about we get something to drink?” he suggests while pointing out Jongin’s empty glass. 

Jongin nods, ignoring the garnered looks and Kyungsoo is there to guide her to the kitchen. She squeaks when his arms goes lower when they pass by Joonmyeon. The rest of the night Kyungsoo never left Jongin’s side. Not that she really minded. He was considerate. Offering her food or some water after a few drinks. During conversations with the other people, Kyungsoo is naturally cracking jokes and he’s such a charmer it’s making Jongin weak in the knees. 

It’s getting late and Jongin decides to turn in for the night. Kyungsoo offers her to stay at his apartment. She does have class the next day and honestly didn’t want to go home alone. Plus, she knew Sehun wasn’t done partying yet and was fully aware she was trying to bag their friend Luhan tonight. Jongin was also aware of Kyungsoo’s intentions and decides not to fight it no longer. She wants Kyungsoo just as much he wants her.

 

 

//

 

Jongin finds herself in Kyungsoo’s apartment. She is sitting at the couch as she waits for Kyungsoo who is in the kitchen. He’s back with two mugs of tea and Jongin bites back a laugh. "Well, isn’t this scenario familiar?” jokes Jongin. Kyungsoo heartily laughs and wraps his arm around Jongin. She naturally leans on his shoulder and inhales Kyungsoo’s scent. He smells like vanilla. “I promise we’ll actually drink our tea this time,” assures Kyungsoo. They sit there in a comfortable silence as Kyungsoo turns on his stereo. Zion.T plays lowly in the background and Kyungsoo unconsciously hums along to the soothing song. Jongin looks up at Kyungsoo as she mentions she never heard Kyungsoo sing. 

“I’ll take you to the recording studios some time.” Jongin hums in agreement. It sounds like a great idea. The tea is ready and Kyungsoo places the tea bags in a small bowl. Jongin blows on the hot drink before taking a sip. The liquid warms her throat and sighs at the nice smell of peppermint. In the corner of her eye she can see Kyungsoo is lost in thought. She does a shy wave to get his attention. Kyungsoo shakes his head and bashfully smiles. 

Kyungso helps Jongin set down her drink. He takes both of her hands and rubs soothing circles. “I was serious about what I said earlier,” starts Kyungsoo, “I like you  _a lot_ , Jongin. For a long time. The whole year you were gone was torture for me. I wanted to talk to you. I wanted to know if you were okay. Talk to you whenever you’re happy…or whenever you’re sad….but we never were close friends. I took this year to better myself…so I could be worthy of you once you got back. I know what happened earlier this semester was wrong. I took advantage of you and I’m glad we stopped. I didn’t want to have sex with you out of pure lust.” He tucks a piece of Jongin’s hair behind her ear and gives her a genuine smile. She’s so beautiful in his eyes his heart can’t take it sometimes. At that moment he’s already jumping for joy that he has Jongin in front of him, not running away. “I want us to take this slow,” continues Kyungsoo, “I’ll wait forever for you, Jongin.” He looks at her. Eyes full of hope that she likes him too and fear of rejection. 

Jongin is lost for words. She unconsciously shook her head in disbelief. Who was she for Kyungsoo to think he was unworthy of her? This is the first time she has ever heard such a confession. It makes her heart beat sporadically and when Kyungsoo leans in to kiss her the sparks upon contact feel all too real. The kiss is chaste. They take their time to savor the moment. Kyungsoo breaks away from the kiss first and pulls Jongin into a tight embrace. She rests her chin on his shoulder with arms wrapped around his waist. “I’m so sorry you had to wait so long for me, Soo.” His heart fleets at the sudden sound of the nickname. Jongin pulls away to look at him in the eyes. “I..I like you too. I was honestly scared how quickly I fell for you….but I need this so bad, Soo. I need  _you_."

“Will be my girlfriend then, Jongin?” asks Kyungsoo hesitantly. 

He bit his lip in anticipation and releases a sigh in relief when she agrees. 

 

 

//

 

 

“You’re so beautiful, Jongin. Don’t ever think otherwise.” Kyungsoo kisses down her neck and she trembles at the gingerly touch on her waist. He’s now at her bare breasts and gives the left nipple a lick. Jongin gasps as Kyungsoo continues to suck on the hardened nub while his hand attends to the other breast. Kyungsoo licks one stripe all the way down to her navel and her back arches as he marks her hips. He chuckles and licks his upper lip when he can see Jongin is wet. Her body squirms at the feeling of his hot breath between her legs. A wet muscle prods into her cunt and she cries out in pleasure when Kyungsoo thoroughly laps at her juices. 

Jongin is breathing heavily due to his ministrations and her thighs keep him close between her. She grabs onto the sheets as his tongue goes as far as it can reach. Kyungsoo’s hands play with her breasts as he sucks on her clit. Two fingers join his tongue and Jongin is a moaning mess. She can tell that she is  _so_ close and outwardly begs Kyungsoo to help her to release. Jongin chokes out a sob when she comes and she pulls Kyungsoo up by his hair. She ferociously kisses him and pushes him down on the bed. 

She pumps the half-hard cock and Kyungsoo’s hip buck at the fastening pace. Their eyes are locked as Jongin sucks on the leaking head. Jongin is now straddling him and aligns herself to Kyungsoo's dick. She lets out a wanton moan when the head enters her. Kyungsoo guides her hands onto his chest for leverage as she slowly lowers herself down on his cock. Once fully in she slowly pulls up before going back down. Jongin soon finds a rhythm and this angle gives her a newfound sensation. 

Kyungsoo gives her ass a few slaps and it encourages Jongin to go faster. His hands knead into the plump flesh and he revels in the gorgeous view he has. Jongin is bouncing onto his lap with her mouth open, spluttering out how good it feels to be filled. He meets her each time she plummets down. Jongin leans down on Kyungsoo as her legs are giving out. He turns her around and she lays down as Kyungsoo thrusts at a relentless pace. Their fingers intertwine when Kyungsoo leans down to kiss her. Jongin pulls him in closer scratching at his back once he finds her sweet spot. Everything just feels too good and Jongin is in a whirlwind of emotions. 

“Cum for me,” breathes out Kyungsoo. He licks the shell of her ear and whispers, “Scream out my name baby.” Kyungsoo goes at a pace that Jongin can’t believe is possible. The heat in the pool of her stomach is building. She knows she’s near.  

“Kyungsoo!” Her body shudders as she climaxes and she grabs onto Kyungsoo’s hair tightly. Kyungsoo growls and pistons into her until he finds his release. Soon he pulls out and takes off the cum filled condom. He lazily ties it and barely misses the wastebin.

As their breathing steadied, they languidly kiss each other. “Let’s take a bath together,suggests Kyungsoo. Jongin whines in protest and clings onto Kyungsoo. “I don’t wanna….too tired…” Her boyfriend chuckles as he carries her bridal style to the bedroom. He gently sets her down on the bed and goes to the bathroom to draw a bath. 

When Kyungsoo finishes preparing the bath he walks out of tje bathroom to go get Jongin. He smiles at the sight of Jongin soundly sleeping. He joins Jongin in the bed and fondly watches her. He can’t hide the joy in his heart that Jongin is finally his. A unrequited crush now forgotten. As Kyungsoo wraps his arms closely around Jongin, he kisses her temple. The bath can wait. Jongin’s warmth lulls him to sleep.

 

 

//

 

 

Jongin stirs in her sleep and finds Kyungsoo is rubbing smooth circles on her waist. Kyungsoo’s lips tugs into a smile and he gives his girlfriend a good morning kiss. They stay in bed for a few hours talking about anything, not wanting to leave each other. 

“You seriously have never been with anyone else?” Jongin raises an eyebrow. Her arm is propped up on the pillow and she becomes suspicious of Kyungsoo. It’s hard to believe someone like Kyungsoo hasn’t dated or been with a woman the past year. Kyungsoo innocently nods before replying. “Mmm. You’re my first everything. All those other girls that approached me I never wanted…because they aren’t you.” Jongin wants to coo the cute sight of Kyungsoo blushing. That’s the Kyungsoo she remembers. She gives him a peck on the lips and giggles. “Then how come you’re such a natural?”

“That’s a secret,” mumbles Kyungsoo as he covers his face with a pillow. He expected Jongin to be curious, but this kind of conversation was happening sooner than he thought. Jongin moves closer and slowly removes the pillow.  “Aw come on! As my boyfriend you shouldn’t be keeping secrets from me.” Jongin is pouting and whining at Kyungsoo. It’s unlike Jongin to be acting cute and he can’t help enjoy that he can only see this side of her among several other things. 

The adoring side of Jongin quickly changes as she smirks at Kyungsoo. “Or else you’ll get punished.” Kyungsoo stammers as he watches Jongin licking her lips. “O…oh really now?” She is straddling him now and leans down to the give the side of his neck a kiss. “Where did my suave Soo go? Hm?” Jongin bites onto the skin and her tongue laps at the new mark. Her hands are reaching lower and lower down his body. Kyungsoo can’t help the heavy sigh he releases when Jongin caresses his hips. He wants her to go lower, but bites back a moan instead. Kyungsoo finally gives in because he knows Jongin isn’t doing anything else until he tells the truth. “Fuck….alright….but don’t laugh at me….maybe I got advice and tips from Jongdae.”

Jongin can't follow through the request and laughs upon hearing the secret Kyungsoo has apparently been holding. She didn’t think the clumsy neighbor would teach him things about sex. “Jongdae…your neighbor?” Kyungsoo is blushing once again and his body squirms to get out of the hold Jongin has him in. 

“Yeah, and his boyfriend too,” he confesses as he turns his head away from Jongin’s view. His girlfriend squeals at the shy and cute Kyungsoo. She can’t contain her feelings any longer. Jongin is leaving peppering kisses down Kyungsoo’s torso as she asks, “How does that work when they’re gay?”

Kyungsoo shudders when Jongin bites at a certain part on his hip bone. He couldn’t wait to see what it’s like to have those pretty lips around his cock. “They may be gay, but boy do they know a lot of things,” defends Kyungsoo. It’s a bit weird how he agreed to receive lessons about heterosexual intercourse from a gay couple, but they were a big help. They even helped him when it came to dieting and fitness. The ripped body that Jongin drooled over was thanks to the couple. Within the year Kyungsoo gained the confidence he didn’t think he had and it was all for Jongin.

Jongin is now hovering Kyungsoo’s half-hard cock and gives it a tug causing her boyfriend to groan in pleasure. 

“How about you show me more of what you learned from them? But first let me show you a few things I know.”

 

//

 

 

** ♢Sehunnie♢ **   
s0 how was last night?   12:34pm

**니니얍!♡**   
Kyungsoo just offered me a place to stay since it was late.  12:37pm

** ♢Sehunnie♢ **   
haha then what ;)  12:38pm

**니니얍!♡**   
Sehun e___e  12:38pm

** ♢Sehunnie♢ **   
if yu guyz didn’t nip it in the bud i will disown you  12:38pm

**니니얍!♡**   
I’m not even your daughter??  12:39pm

** ♢Sehunnie♢ **   
AS I WAS SAYING does kyungsoo like it rough too  12:40pm

**니니얍!♡**   
CAN WE NOT (maybe)  12:40pm

** ♢Sehunnie♢ **   
hAHAH!! FUCKIN FINALLY w0w congrats fam  12:41pm

**니니얍!♡**   
I’m still at his place, so I’ll talk to you later. We’re going out for lunch  12:43pm

** ♢Sehunnie♢ **   
ohHHHHHH. some brunch post sex noice  12:44pm

**니니얍!♡**   
Sehun, I swear to fucking God.  12:44pm

** ♢Sehunnie♢ **   
not my fault yU got kyungswooned.  12:45pm   
HAHA GET IT  12:45pm   
kyungsoo — kyungSWOON  12:46pm   
kyUngswoon here welcoming you to his harem  12:46pm   
ttyl dont wanna keep you from yer boo xoxox besos mi amor  12:47pm

**니니얍!♡**  
I will kill you in your sleep tonight. I know where you live<3 12:56pm


End file.
